Prise d'otages
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Une prise d'otages dans une école...
1. Chapter 1

**Prise d'otage**

**Auteur** : Moi  
**Date** : 25/11/2006 (oui, oui, et je ne la poste que maintenant )  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Numb3rs sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, mes personnages sont ma propriété, j'écris pour le fun et tout le tintouin  
**Note **: Aaaah cette fic Numb3rs, la plus grosse partie écrite d'une traite, un jour où je m'ennuyais... Ma première fic sur Numb3rs... Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus (même les critiques 8D) Bonne lecture à tous ;) 

* * *

L'homme remonta sa capuche et marcha dans les couloirs. La troisième porte à gauche. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Troisième porte à gauche, au deuxième étage. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure, et pourtant il sentait sa présence. Tout cela serait bientôt terminé, il le savait. Troisième porte à gauche, il venait d'y arriver. Il prit une inspiration, et ouvrit la porte. En quelques secondes tout serait réglé. En quelques secondes tout avait changé. En quelques secondes, il devenait le maître du jeu. 

**-------------------------------------**

En se réveillant ce matin là, Don eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer ce jour-là. Il ne prit pas plus attention à ce sentiment, avec son métier, il se passait toujours quelque chose, tous les jours de sa vie. Pas de week-end, pas de vacances, pas de repos. Pas de week-end Il regarda la date, et eut un regard mélancolique. Il décida que c'était le bon moment. Oui, c'était le moment pour lui de prendre les choses en main. Il devait savoir pourquoi. Il savait que cette action pourrait chambouler sa vie, mais qu'importe s'il arrivait à obtenir sa réponse. Il se doucha, s'habilla, et partit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne prit pas la direction de son bureau. Il se rappelait du chemin comme s'il l'avait emprunté la veille pour la dernière fois. Il arriva en vue du bâtiment imposant. Il s'était renseigné, elle était toujours ici. Troisième porte à gauche, au deuxième étage. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il monta les escaliers, et traversa le couloir, désert à cette heure de la journée. Il stoppa devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il prit une inspiration, et hésita. Il finit par ouvrir la porte. Une femme se tourna et le regarda. Il venait de fermer la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau.

- Les enfants, continuez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et regarda la personne qui venait de l'interrompre durant son travail.

- Don.

- Calleen.

**FLASH BACK**

Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et seulement une solution s'imposait à son esprit. Une solution unique qui les feraient souffrir tous les deux, mais c'était la seule qui lui venait. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à faire semblant, non, elle ne le supportait plus, alors elle devait prendre les choses en main. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça continue comme ça avait commencé. Elle avait tenté de trouver une autre solution, toute la journée, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, lui avait envoyer des messages d'alarmes, mais il n'avait pas compris, il ne l'avait pas écouté, et elle s'était finalement retrouvée à réfléchir au bord d'un pont. Elle l'aimait mais il ne faisait plus parti des choses qui la retenait à la vie, alors elle devait partir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la force de lui dire. Il l'avait invité à dîner, pour se rattraper de la veille. Encore un dîner qu'il avait dû annuler à la dernière minute, à cause de son travail. En acceptant de sortir avec lui, elle savait qu'elle serait, au mieux, au deuxième rang sur sa liste de priorité. Finalement elle doutait d'être réellement à cette place là. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau fraîche, et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

**FLASH BACK**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Don allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un homme avec une capuche sur la tête entra et ferma la porte à clé. Il regarda l'homme et la femme à côté du bureau et sortit son arme de sorte que les enfants ne la voit pas.

- Si vous restez tranquilles, tout se passera bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Oui, je m'étais promis de poster 1 chapitre par semaine, et je ne m'y tient déjà pas, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, si si, je promets, sans vouloir étaler ma vie ici, c'est pas le but, et tout le monde s'en fiche, mais ma bonne excuse c'est que j'ai une quelques ennuis de santé la semaine dernière, alors le postage a un peu été oublié... Vous m'en voulez pas hein?!? En tout cas merci à vous, lecteurs, et à vous lecteurs-revieweurs (oui, oui, vous avez tous le droit de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est gratuit en plus XD)

**Myaka** : Beh la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue.

**Eppsie** : Merci!

Bonne lecture à tous!

--------------------------------------

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra. Il regarda les deux personnes présentes. Ce n'était pas normal, il ne devait pas être là. Elle devait être seule. Ce n'était pas important, il ne changerait pas ses plans pour si peu. Non, il devait continuer coûte que coûte. Il ferma la porte à clé, comme si tout était normal. Il ne devait pas effrayer les enfants présents, pas tout de suite, ce n'était pas le but de toute façon. Non, pour l'instant, seuls les deux adultes verraient son arme. Et ils lui obéiraient si ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose arrivent aux enfants. L'homme devait être un père de famille venu parler à l'institutrice de son enfant. Oui, qui ça pouvait être d'autre de toute façon? Il plongea sa main dans son manteau noir, trop large pour lui, et leur montra son arme.

- Si vous restez tranquilles, tout se passera bien.

--------------------------------------

Calleen regarda l'homme d'un air effrayé. Don vint se placer instinctivement devant elle.

- Vous!

Il indiqua la jeune femme du doigt.

- Allez fermer les rideaux, et réunissez les enfants dans le fond de la classe.

Calleen regarda Don. L'homme s'énerva et lui hurla de se dépêcher. Les enfants commencèrent à s'agiter. L'homme dit à Don de les calmer. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de leur agresseur, Don voulut se jeter sur lui. Quand l'autre homme comprit ce qui allait se passer, il s'approcha de l'institutrice et pointa son arme sur elle.

- Faîtes un pas de plus, et ces gosses n'auront plus classe avec cette ptite dame.

Don s'immobilisa, tout comme Calleen. Certains des enfants se mirent à pleurer. L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de Calleen.

- Lequel de ces gamins est le vôtre?

- Je suis leur institutrice...

- C'est pas à vous que j'cause, je sais que vous êtes leur institutrice.

Don regarda l'homme qui pointait son arme sur la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants.

- NE ME MENTEZ PAS! Vous! Dites-moi lequel est son fils ou sa fille!

- Il vous a dit la vérité...

- Alors dites-moi ce qu'il fait ici!

- C'est un...agent du FBI...

**FLASH BACK**

Il se sentait prêt... Il se demandait si elle lui en voulait d'avoir encore annulé la veille. Elle était compréhensive, mais avait ses limites quand même. Il savait qu'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un pouvait s'avérer extrêmement compliqué lorsqu'on était agent du FBI. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un de patient, de compréhensif, qui n'avait pas peur des sacrifices. Qui penserait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un dont le boulot passait avant tout? Dont les week-end, les vacances, les nuits pouvaient être interrompu par un simple coup de fil? Elle avait tout, enfin presque tout, pour être honnête, accepté, sans trop rechigner. Que valaient les quelques disputes à côté de tout ce qu'elle avait concédé? Faire le compte de tous les dîners qu'il avait reporté ou annulé s'avérait très difficile, par contre compter les soirées qu'ils avaient pu passer entièrement ensemble sans être interrompus était très rapide. Avoir une relation en travaillant au FBI était vraiment une mission périlleuse...

**FLASH BACK**

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mentir.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vous mentirais avec une arme pointée sur mon front? Je ne suis pas stupide, et encore moins une héroïne.

- Très bien, réunissez les enfants dans le fond de la classe pendant que j'ai une petite discussion avec notre super agent.

Calleen rassembla les enfants et tenta de les calmer, en leur disant que tout se passerait bien, et qu'ils retrouveraient bientôt leurs parents. Comme ça ne marchait pas comme elle le désirait, elle les fit s'asseoir en cercle et chanter une comptine.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite comme promis... :)

---------------------------------------

L'homme armé se dirigea avec Don à l'autre bout de la classe.

- Alors, monsieur l'agent...

- Eppes...

- Agent Eppes, je suppose qu'avec tous ces gamins, vous n'allez pas tenter de jouer au héros. Vous devez avoir un téléphone portable?

Don le prit et lui tendit.

- Papa... Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine... Charlie?

- Mon frère, un mathématicien.

- Megan? Votre coéquipière?

Don acquiesça. L'homme appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide, et écouta les tonalités. Comme il s'y attendait, une femme décrocha rapidement.

/Don?/

- Perdu, mais vous allez pouvoir lui parler...

L'homme tendit le portable à Don.

- Dites lui que si elle veut revoir tout le monde en vie, elle ferait mieux d'obéir.

Don hocha la tête.

- Ça ne marchera pas, et vous le savez...

- Dites le lui si vous ne voulez pas que ces enfants vivent leurs dernières minutes en cet instant.

Don prit le portable.

- Megan, je suis à l'école Benjamin Franklin, un homme a pris une classe de CP en otage, si vous voulez nous revoir tous en vie, tu dois obéir à ses exigences.

L'homme arracha le téléphone des mains de Don.

- Je vous contacterais dans une heure.

Il raccrocha et accompagna Don jusqu'aux enfants et Calleen.

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant on attends pour savoir si la vie de ses enfants compte pour notre cher gouvernement et ses représentants...

---------------------------------------

Megan regarda Colby et David.

- C'était Don? Il n'a pas su se réveiller ce matin après sa soirée d'hier soir?

- Si ce n'était que ça. Je crois qu'on a à faire à une prise d'otage.

- Quoi? Don est déjà sur les lieux?

- Don fait parti des otages!

- Et tu as pu en savoir plus?

- Une classe de CP, celle de l'école Benjamin Franklin.

- Des enfants? Je vais chercher qui est en charge de cette classe.

Colby se dirigea vers son ordinateur. David prit à son tour la parole.

- Je vais prévenir les équipes d'interventions, leur dire de se tenir prêtes.

- Il a dit qu'il me contacterais dans une heure. D'ici là je veux tout ce qu'on pourra trouver.

Megan prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro.

- Charlie? C'est Megan... Je crois que vous devriez venir au bureau... Non il est absent pour le moment. Je vous expliquerais une fois que vous serez ici... Très bien...

Elle raccrocha, tout comme Colby.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Oui, oui, le postage c'est le mardi, mais hier c'était pas mon jour, mais alors pas du tout, donc désolée de ce petit retard XD

Merci **Lyly** et **Chtite Sqwé** pour vos reviews :D Et **Chtite Sqwé **(j'adore ton pseudo lol) tu trouve que je suis cruelle?!? Tu n'as encore rien vu 8D

* * *

- Je viens de parler au directeur de l'école, la classe est tenue par une certaine Calleen Monroe. Il a été vérifié, la porte est fermée à clé, il a essayé de lui parler, mais sans succès, elle lui a juste répondu de partir.

- C'est un homme que j'ai eu au téléphone.

- Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle n'est pas impliquée.

- Très bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, on va appeler les voisins de cette Calleen et en apprendre le plus possible sur elle, ses habitudes, si elle a un petit-ami ou non, si quelqu'un peut lui en vouloir.

Ils se mirent au travail. Megan arrêta lorsque Charlie arriva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Charlie, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Don se serait rendu dans une école?

- Une école? Non désolé. Pourquoi?

Colby et David regardèrent Megan.

- Pas de petit-ami connu, elle revenait de temps en temps avec des hommes, mais des aventures qui se terminaient rapidement, la dernière vraie relation en date remonterait à deux ans.

- Quelqu'un de charmant, qui aime s'occuper des enfants, selon ses voisins.

- Vous parlez de qui?

- Un homme a pris une classe de CP en otage, ainsi que l'institutrice et Don.

- L'institutrice?

- Calleen Monroe...

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa.

- Vous la connaissez?

- C'est l'ex petit-amie de Don.

**FLASH BACK**

Elle était venue lui parler le matin même, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bien sur, il ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. Et Larry encore moins. Il se demandait si elle avait compris quelque chose aux métaphores astrophysiciennes de son ami. En même temps elle s'était adressée à la mauvaise personne. On ne pouvait pas dire que les relations avec son frère étaient au beau fixe. Et la mort de leur mère avait à peine arrangée les choses. Non, il fallait être honnête, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées du tout. C'est à peine s'il savait que Don avait une petite-amie. Alors elle se trompait de personne si elle croyait qu'il lui avait parlé de quelque chose. Non, ils avaient quelques problèmes de communication, il n'était vraiment pas la personne à aller voir pour ce genre de problèmes. Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été son fort, encore moins avec son frère. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas pu la renvoyer comme ça sans l'écouter. Elle se demandait que faire avec son frère, si il lui avait parlé de leur couple. Bien sur que non, elle devait le voir plus souvent que lui. Bon pas très souvent apparemment. Tout ce que Larry et lui avait su lui dire était de suivre son coeur. Il savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et qu'elle en était consciente, elle avait peut être besoin de se l'entendre dire par quelqu'un. Et elle lui avait posé une dernière question. Il savait que sa réponse avait été quelque peu déterminante. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, plongé dans une équation. Il savait aussi que si elle lui avait posé cette question, c'est qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi aux deux réponses possibles, et qu'elle aussi ne voyait que ça. Quand elle était partie, il n'espérait qu'une chose, que son frère ne sache rien de cette conversation.

**FLASH BACK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note **: encore un nouveau chapitre, et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous...la fin approche de plus en plus XD

**Chtite Squew**, je t'ai déjà répondu, et cette fic est bouclée, mais faut pas me donner de telles idées, je serais capable de les appliquer... Tient et si dans la prochaine fic...lol Merci **Criss** et **Lyly**, je sais que c'est trop court, si vous êtes sages vous aurez une surprise dans la semaine (beh oui, j'ai jusqu'au 6 Août pour vous mettre toute la fic, sinon vous devrez attendre au moins jusqu'au 11 septembre la suite...et si...lol)

* * *

Ça ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Un agent du FBI. Il avait pris un agent du FBI en otage. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Bien sur que ça l'avantageait. Il avait perdu son calme pendant quelques secondes, mais maintenant son équipe ferait tout pour le récupérer en vie. Et sauver ces gosses. Sans cet agent du FBI, tout aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un agent du FBI foutait là? Le petit-ami de l'institutrice? Il s'était pourtant renseigné sur elle, et elle n'avais pas de petit-ami connu. Bien sur, ils pouvaient très bien se voir chez lui... Un agent du FBI doit sûrement être pris par son travail. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu vent de cette relation. Ou alors c'était tout simplement quelqu'un de sa famille, ou un de ses amis. Qui que ce soit vis à vis d'elle, il devait en avoir le coeur net.

- C'est votre petit-ami?

Calleen le regarda.

- Non.

- Approchez... Je ne vous ferais rien, approchez...

Calleen se leva, et se dirigea vers le kidnappeur.

- Vous vous occupez bien d'eux.

- Je fais de mon mieux...

- Vous avez des enfants?

- Non... Je ne pense pas que je ferais une bonne mère...

- Pourtant vous savez y faire avec les enfants...

- Peut être parce que ce ne sont pas les miens... Et puis, il faudrait d'abord que je trouve un père, et les relations amoureuses, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention...

- Je peux vous poser une question?

- Allez-y...

- Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça?

- J'ai une fille vous savez... Elle a 6 ans, elle aurait pu être une de vos élève. Mais sa mère a décidé de me l'enlever. Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer ma petite fille...

Ils entendirent un bruit provenant du couloir. L'homme fit se lever Calleen, et pointa l'arme dans son dos.

- Avancez jusqu'à la porte, et regardez ce qu'il se passe. Faites un geste brusque et vous êtes morte, compris?

- C'est clair.

Elle leva les mains, et avança doucement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et sortit prudemment dans le couloir. Elle se retrouva face aux équipes d'intervention.

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

L'homme était toujours dans la salle de classe.

- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, elle est morte, comme tous les enfants, et votre agent. Pour l'instant tout le monde va bien, ça serait dommage que par votre faute tout change. Est-ce que Megan est là?

Megan s'avança.

- Je suis l'agent Megan Reeves.

L'homme attrapa Calleen par le bras et s'en servit comme bouclier.

- Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de vous téléphoner.

- Lâchez votre arme et tout ira bien.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire? Je veux que vous nous apportiez de quoi manger et boire.

- Vous aurez ce que vous voulez, mais vous devez faire preuve de bonne volonté. Laissez partir les enfants.

- Vous me donnez ce que je veux, je vous donne un gosse.

- Il faut que vous en laissiez partir un maintenant.

- Hors de question. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour nous apporter à manger et à boire. Ce délai passé, vous imaginez ce qui arrivera.

Il rentra dans la salle de classe, et ordonna à la jeune femme d'aller s'asseoir avec les enfants et Don.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Bon, après celui-là il reste 4 chapitres, et une semaine pour les poster... A moins que vous soyez prêts à attendre le 11 septembre pour les deux derniers 8D

**Chtite Sqwe**, oui, évite les idées malsaines, j'en ai déjà pas mal en tête, alors si en plus on m'en souffle, tout le monde va finir mouru lol En tout cas merci, et contente que ça te plaise :)

* * *

Charlie s'approcha de Megan.

- C'était Calleen.

- Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait être impliquée là-dedans?

- Une prise d'otage d'enfants? Impossible, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...

- Elle a peut-être mal pris sa rupture avec Don, et profité du fait qu'il vienne la voir...

- Non, non, c'est elle qui a rompu avec Don, à cause du travail... Et ça date d'il y a 2 ans... Ils n'ont même pas gardé contact, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance.

- Est-ce que cette date avait une signification particulière pour Don et elle? La date de leur rencontre, leur premier rendez-vous, quelque chose qui fait que Don soit venu ici aujourd'hui?

Charlie se passa une main sur le visage.

- Ça remonte à loin. Mais je ne vois pas, non.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On fait ce qu'il nous a demandé. On leur amène à manger et à boire, et on voit s'il tient parole. Vous avez vu comme il n'a pas négocié pour l'échange? Il a accepté tout de suite de libérer un enfant contre la nourriture. On doit trouver qui est ce gars, et pourquoi il fait ça.

Calleen s'approcha de Don.

- Tu as vu Megan?

- Je suppose que c'était elle, grande, les cheveux long, châtains?

- Oui c'est ça. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec elle?

- A part une demi douzaine d'équipes d'intervention? J'ai cru apercevoir Charlie... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Il fait parti du FBI maintenant?

- Non, laisse tomber, est-ce qu'il y avait Colby et David?

- Don, comment veux-tu que je le sache, premièrement je ne les connais pas, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'avais une arme pointée dans le dos je te signale. Je ne suis pas un agent surentraîné.

- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu réagis exactement comme il faut. Tu as même su faire parler ce type.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué tu sais, je crois qu'il a besoin de parler, et personne pour l'écouter. Il se sent seul, terriblement seul, cet homme est désespéré.

- On dirait que tu as su le cerner.

- C'est plutôt moi que j'ai cerné...

- Comment ça?

- Je me trompe peut être sur toute la ligne, mais c'est dans ses yeux, je sais pas, il y a plus que de la tristesse dans ses yeux, c'est du désespoir, il lance un SOS, et il sait que personne ne le recevra, parce qu'il n'a personne.

- Tu as l'air d'en parler en connaissance de cause.

Elle le regarda.

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai connu ça, les messages qu'on lance, et personne pour les recevoir...

**FLASH BACK**

Elle s'était préparée du mieux qu'elle pouvait à cette soirée... Enfin elle se demandait si on pouvait vraiment être prêt pour ce genre de chose. Elle ne savait même pas comment aborder la question, le problème, le sujet... Elle ne savait même pas comment le nommer... Enfin si, il y avait un mot, un mot qui la terrifiait autant qu'il la réconfortait. Mais comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait? Comment lui faire comprendre? Elle se demandait combien de fois elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, et combien de fois il l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Est-ce qu'une fois au moins il s'était soucié de savoir comment elle vivait leur relation de couple? Pas à son souvenir... C'est comme si il considérait toute leur relation comme acquise. Il n'essayait même plus de se faire pardonner tous leurs rendez-vous annulés. Ses sentiments variaient entre la colère, le désespoir, le doute. Elle avait jeté des bouteilles à la mer, alors qu'elle se sentait sur une île déserte. Elle pensait qu'il viendrait la sauver. Mais il n'était jamais venu. Et elle s'était trouvée un autre sauveur. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Et maintenant elle devait finir le travail seule. Elle prit une inspiration en entrant dans le restaurant. Après ce dîner, c'est pour une autre raison qu'elle devra être sauvée.

**FLASH BACK**


	7. Chapter 7

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers l'homme qui les retenaient en otage.

- Vous savez, je ne connais même pas votre prénom...

- Sean!

- Sean... Est-ce que vous voulez bien ranger votre arme, ça effraie les enfants, s'il vous plaît?

Sean regarda l'arme puis les enfants qui pleuraient en silence pour la plupart.

- Je crois que vous avez raison.

Il prit l'arme et la mit dans son manteau.

- Laissez-les partir, je sais que vous ne leur ferez aucun mal, alors laissez-les...

- Je ne peux pas, si je fais ça, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour débarquer. Tuer des adultes par inadvertance leur pèsera moins sur la conscience, tant qu'il y a des enfants, ils n'interviendront pas. Calleen, je suis sur que vous comprenez pourquoi je fais ça. Je n'ai pas choisi votre classe au hasard, je me suis renseigné sur vous... Et je sais...

Calleen fit signe à Don d'approcher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Dis-lui qu'il n'est pas trop tard...

- Sean, c'est ça? Vous pouvez encore vous rendre, vous n'avez pas fait de mal, ni aux enfants, ni à nous, je pourrais parler pour vous, et...

- Vous pouvez me rendre ma fille?

- Je suis désolé, je...

- Alors vous m'êtes complètement inutile, agent Eppes, retournez avec les enfants.

Don obéit. Calleen voulut le suivre, mais Sean l'interpella.

- Vous pouvez rester, je ne vous ferais rien.

Calleen s'assit à côté de lui.

- Vous savez, vous êtes en train d'être atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm.

- Non, parce qu'il faut être avec son geôlier durant une longue période, et que comme je suis au courant de l'existence de ce syndrome, j'en serais atteinte plus difficilement.

- Alors pourquoi vous parlez avec moi?

- Parce que j'essaye de comprendre ce qui pousse un homme à commettre l'irréparable...

- Vous mentez...

- C'est vrai... Ce sont vos yeux...

- Mes yeux?

- J'arrive à y voir toute cette tristesse, et ce désespoir, et pourtant il y a encore cette étincelle. Une étincelle d'espoir. Et j'avoue que ça m'intrigue...

- Vous voulez bien venir avec moi aller chercher à manger?

- Comment pourrais-je refuser?

Elle se leva, suivit de Sean, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Arrivé devant, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Vous leur dites seulement que c'est vous qui allez tout ramener dans la salle de classe, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus de votre part, je sais que vous reviendrez pour les enfants.

Calleen sortit et leva les mains lorsque toutes les armes se pointèrent sur elle.

- Je dois ramener la nourriture.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers les agents du FBI. Son regard croisa celui de Charlie. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Arrivée devant Megan, elle se baissa pour ramasser la caisse de petites bouteilles d'eau. Megan lui désigna une bouteille, et ses lèvres formèrent le mot Don. Calleen acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle prit aussi les sachets de nourriture et ramena le tout dans la salle de classe. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sean la regarda.

- Lesquels je dois laisser partir?

- Les plus jeunes, faites partir les plus jeunes...

- Je vous laisse faire.

- Combien vous voulez?

- 2...

- Sean... Ils sont 20...

- Très bien, choisissez-en 5.

Calleen prit les cinq plus jeunes, et les fit mettre en rang.

- Mes chéris, je vais ouvrir doucement la porte, et vous allez vous diriger vers la grande dame d'accord? Elle s'appelle Megan, et elle vous emmènera jusqu'à vos parents. Vous avez compris?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Calleen les mit en rang et entrouvrit la porte, au moment où Megan appelait. Les cinq enfants sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers Megan. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, cinq hommes alla les prendre, et les emmenèrent voir des médecins. David arriva à ce moment là.

- Le preneur d'otage, il s'appelle Sean Dorles. Sa femme l'a quitté il y a deux ans, et vient d'obtenir la garde exclusive de leur fille de six ans.


	8. Chapter 8

Allez encore un petit chapitre, avant les deux finaux...qui ne sont pas plus longs que les autres lol

Chtite Sqwe : Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ;) Beh la voila la suite, et Donc je lui fais rien...pour le moment :D :D

Eppsie : Merci :)

* * *

Calleen tendit une bouteille d'eau à Don, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Elle observait les enfants en train de manger. Ils avaient arrêter de pleurer, et recommençaient à rire pour certains.

- Tu penses à quoi?

- A nous...

Don regarda Calleen.

- Ce qu'on aurait pu devenir...

Elle sourit.

- On aurait pu satisfaire le désir de ton père d'être grand-père...

- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas trouvé le père de tes futurs enfants... Tu es encore seule?

- Oui... Et toi?

- Je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelque temps...

- J'espère... J'espère que tu seras heureux... Sincèrement...

- J'espère que toi aussi tu le seras... Tu sais je me sens complètement inutile ici, je devrais être dehors, à tenter de te faire sortir...

- Mais tu es à l'intérieur, et tu ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que tu fais.

- Pourtant tu arrives à en faire plus.

- Tout ce que je fais, c'est protéger ces enfants, c'est mon...travail... Une simple petite institutrice doit lui paraître moins dangereuse qu'un agent du FBI.

- Peut être... Ou alors tu es plus à son goût que moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une petite fille vint attraper la main de Calleen. Celle-ci se pencha et écouta ce que la petite avait à lui dire.

- Oh, je vois, je vais allez lui dire.

Avant de se lever, elle glissa à l'oreille de Don :

- Ouvre ta bouteille pendant que je détourne son attention.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers Sean.

- Je dois emmener les enfants aux toilettes.

- Et où sont-ils?

- La pièce attenante.

- Il y a une autre entrée?

- A part les conduits d'aération, non.

- Très bien, emmenez-les.

Calleen tapa dans ses mains.

- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller aux toilettes.

Les enfants se levèrent et se mirent en rang. Calleen se tourna vers Sean.

- Il y a des coussins et des couvertures dans l'armoire, là-bas, je crois qu'il serait bien que les enfants fassent une sieste, vous en pensez quoi?

- Vous avez sans doute raison.


	9. Chapter 9

Oula j'avais oublié que j'avais pas posté la fin de cette fic, et personne qui me rappelle à l'ordre... Bouh j'ai honte de moi là... Bon ben je vous poste les deux derniers chapitres en un seul, encore désolée :$

Par contre je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une suite à cette fic, c'est encore en suspens, je verrais suivant le temps et la motivation...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Calleen emmena les enfants aux toilettes. Don vint la rejoindre avec les garçons alors qu'elle finissait avec les filles. Il regarda Calleen. 

- Il devrait se méfier un peu plus des institutrices qui s'amusent à jouer aux agents.

Il lui montra discrètement l'oreillette et le micro.

- Je vais l'occuper.

- Merci.

Elle sortit avec les dernière filles qui restaient. Calleen leur dit d'aller s'allonger, et qu'une fois que les garçons seraient revenus, elle leur raconterait une histoire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Sean.

- Combien de temps vous croyez que ça va encore durer? Vous ne leur avez même pas dit ce que vous vouliez en échange de la libération des otages.

- Quoi?

- Les agents à l'extérieur... Ils ne savent pas que vous voulez votre fille, vous ne leur avez pas dit...

Il se tapa le front avec la main.

- Quel idiot...

- Sean, arrêtez maintenant. Laissez ces enfants partir, ils sont si innocents. Regardez-les. Regardez ces petites filles. Imaginez que l'une d'entre elle soit votre fille. Imaginez ce que vous ressentiriez si un homme gardait votre petite fille, votre petit bébé en otage, et qu'il ne demande rien en échange. Je sais que vous ne leur ferez pas de mal.

Don revint dans la classe à ce moment là, et regarda Calleen parler à cet homme.

**FLASH BACK**

Il l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant... Il s'était préparé à cette soirée... Elle allait changer sa vie... Du moins il l'espérait. Il savait que cette soirée ne serait rien qu'à eux, du moins il l'espérait. Il espérait ne pas avoir un coup de téléphone lui disant qu'il devait être au bureau le plus vite possible.

Non, pas ce soir... Pas avec ce qu'il avait prévu. Il la vit s'avancer et lui sourit. Bizarrement, elle avait refusé qu'il passe la prendre chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la table, il se leva, et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent commande, et commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Il se faisait peut être des idées. Non, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, mais elle l'avait retirée tout de suite. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait, non pas parce que les travaux d'investigation faisait parti de son boulot, mais parce qu'il avait...peur. Oui, au moment où il posa la question, il était terrifié.

**FLASH BACK**

- Alors, Sean, donnez moi votre arme, s'il vous plaît. Donnez-la moi, et sortons d'ici. Arrêtez cette mascarade, elle a assez duré, vous ne croyez pas? Et si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, si vous ne le faites pas pour ces enfants, faites-le pour vous.

Sean la regarda.

- Je... Je...

Il sortit son arme de sa poche, et la regarda. Puis il leva les yeux vers Calleen.

- Vous avez raison, ça a assez duré... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Calleen lui prit doucement l'arme des mains, et la tendit à Don.

- Fait sortir les enfants s'il te plaît.

Don prit l'arme.

- Non, je ne te laisse pas.

- Don, je ne crains rien, et si tu y tient, tu as juste à leur ouvrir la porte, mais fait les sortir tout de suite...

Don leur demanda de se mettre en rang, et les emmena jusqu'à la porte. Il leur ouvrit, et les fit sortir. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, Megan, Colby et David s'approchèrent. Don leur prit une paire de menottes, et s'approcha de Sean. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Don lui lut ses droits, puis il demanda à Colby de l'emmener. Puis il s'approcha de Calleen, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir, si un jour tu ne supportes plus les enfants.

Une équipe médicale arriva, et sépara l'ancien couple de leur étreinte. Ils les firent quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Don décida d'aller rassurer Charlie. Calleen vit l'équipe du FBI emmener Sean. Elle se tourna vers Megan et lui demanda ce qui allait se passer pour lui.

- Il va sûrement aller en prison pendant quelques années.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais lui rendre visite

- Bien sur... Il se sentira sûrement moins seul maintenant... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de rassurer Charlie sur sa bonne santé, Don déambula entre les voitures, les parents et leurs enfants, semblant chercher quelqu'un, lorsqu'il la vit. Calleen était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Don s'approcha d'elle et s'installa.

- Ça va?

- Comme quelqu'un qui sors d'une prise d'otage.

- Je crois que sans toi on ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sorti.

- Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire sortir ses enfants... Tu sais, ces parents me les confient tous les jours, et ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'un problème comme ça puisse survenir, ils me font confiance, et je me dois de leur prouver qu'elle n'est pas mal placée.

- Je crois qu'après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ils ne se poseront plus la question.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu aujourd'hui...

- Je voulais juste...savoir comment tu allais...

- La prochaine fois appelle-moi, ça sera peut être moins dangereux...

Elle se leva.

- Calleen, si je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles devant un dîner, tu répondrais quoi?

- Qu'on a déjà essayé une fois, et que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.

- Calleen.

Elle le regarda et sourit tristement.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, Don... Passe le bonjour à ton père et à Charlie de ma part...

Elle s'éloigna.****

FLASH BACK

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et lui avait dit « non ». Elle lui avait tout dit sans réfléchir. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre contrôle sur eux. Toute sa rancune, toute sa colère, tout son désespoir était sorti, et maintenant elle se sentait vide. Quand elle avait vu son regard, son visage, elle s'était demandée si elle aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, et elle y était arrivée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne supportait plus cette vie, passer son temps à l'attendre, à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, si il serait là pour leur rendez-vous, si ils passeraient une soirée entière ensemble. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et que désormais elle ne se poserait plus ces questions, qu'elle préférait arrêter la mascarade, la comédie, ce semblant de vie de couple qu'ils avaient, qu'il serait préférable pour tous les deux qu'ils arrêtent. Puis elle s'était levée, lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée, et était partie. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu : ses larmes couler à sa sortie du restaurant.****

FLASH BACK

Don la regarda partir avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait été rejoint par son équipe.

- Vous avez l'air plutôt proche, toi et cette institutrice.

- Nous l'étions à une époque... C'est du passé maintenant.

- Colby, Megan et moi on pensait aller boire un verre, tu nous accompagne? Larry, Charlie et Amita devrait nous rejoindre.

- Allez-y, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoint un peu plus tard.

- Très bien.

Une fois ses coéquipiers partis, Don se leva et partit sur les pas de Calleen.****

FLASH BACK

Il l'avait regardé partir sans esquisser un geste. Il lui avait seulement demandé si ça allait, et tout s'était enchaîné. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un écrin. Il ne savait pas que deux ans plus tard il allait lui rendre visite pour enfin lui dire que ce soir là, il avait prévu de la demander en mariage.****

FLASH BACK


End file.
